


Nightmares

by hattersgirlalice



Category: Mad T Party Band
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 20:29:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hattersgirlalice/pseuds/hattersgirlalice
Summary: Katie has lived in Underland for years with no more nightmares, until tonight.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Katie is an OC/Self Insert of mine. This is just a blurb stemming from a private RP.

A dim autumn sunlight drifted in through the curtained window in Absolem’s bedroom. The day was going to be cold and unfortunately wet. Katie shivered under their many blankets and wriggled closer to Absolem. She had been in Underland for over five years. They had been though everything, from wars in Underland to arguments in the Overland, from jealous battles to Katie’s nightmares. 

Katie had not had a nightmare in at least three years. As long as Absolem slept by her side, she could sleep all night without nightmares. She had practically forgotten all of her past life in the Overland. Weeks went by without her remembering a thing from her past and she lived contentedly with everyone in T House.

Still Absolem had not returned the love she had for them. He had given his life for her once and came back in his feminine form and then had transformed back into his male form recently. Katie did not mind what he looked like as long as he let her remain close. The nightmares never came, until that morning.

This nightmare was different. This nightmare was not about her past, it was about her present or rather her future…

She was with Absolem. He was holding her hand and looking at her adoringly. She could feel herself beaming at him. Suddenly her smile slowly faded. She was tired, bored of him. Taking her hand back from him, she turned away. Absolem gasped from behind her and she could hear him calling her name. She only continued to walk away.

Katie woke up in a struggle, kicking and writhing around on her side of the bed. Finally she woke up with a gasp.

Absolem was groaning beside her having been kicked and shoved. “Katie,” he whimpered.

“Absolem,” she gasped stilling and then pulling him into his arms. “I did not mean it. I still love you, please.” She cried as she buried her face in his chest trying to calm herself by taking deep breaths, breathing in his sent from his hoodie.

“What are you talking about,” grumbled Absolem. He was tired, cold and confused. A sudden thought occurred to him. “Wait, did you have a nightmare. I never left your side.”

Katie pulled away slowly and shaking. “What?” She was very confused. “A-a nightmare? I had a nightmare?”

“It sounds like it,” Absolem said rubbing his face with his hands. “Uhh, this shouldn’t be happening…”

Katie sat quietly for a few minutes while Absolem muttered tiredly to himself. “Absolem,” she finally murmured gripping his hoodie and shaking him a little. “I think this was just a normal nightmare. I did have a lot of sweets just before bed…”

The night before Tarrant had insisted on having an Unbirthday party and Thack had obliged with a large cake. Unfortunately, the usual cake throwing had not happened as quickly as it normally did. Thack had prepared a particularly delicious cake and it was very heartbreaking to have to throw it at one another. Somehow, Katie assumed it was the fault of the mischief making Cheshire, a large chunk of icing had been thrown at Tarrant nearly knocking off his precious hat and that was the end of the enjoyable cake.

“It is possible,” conceded Absolem. “You were bound to have a nightmare eventually. What happened?”

“You were in love with me?”

Absolem raised an eyebrow. “I thought that was a dream to you,” he said with a grin and he pinched her playfully to show he was only joking.

Katie smiled back and kissed his cheek. “It’s a dream I will never let go and that’s the nightmare. I did stop loving you…”

“That’s impossible,” Absolem said sitting up straight.

“N-nothing is impossible in Underland.”

“That is,” Absolem reassured her reaching up and cupping her cheek. “That would be the one thing in Underland that is impossible. It was just a normal nightmare. Nothing to worry about and now we both know you do not need a lot of sugar before bed.” Absolem withdrew his hand and began to settle back down.

“No, wait, Absolem,” cried Katie. “That wasn’t the end of the dream and-and I have a question…”

Sitting back up, Absolem looked at her seriously. “Okay.”

“The dream got worse. You were upset. I walked away and you kept calling my name out. I just ignored you.”

“It was just a dream. It was just a nightmare. Don’t worry about it.”

Katie snuggled up against Absolem. She felt him sigh, but he put an arm around her. They sat silently for several minutes. As they sat there a storm slowly crept up and they both looked at the now darkened window when a loud clap of thunder shook the house.

Absolem groaned. “Tarrant’s not going to have a good day.” Absolem sighed and began to snuggle back down into the blankets. “Now what was your question, before we try to get a little more sleep?”

Katie sighed and snuggled up against Absolem. She knew he was chilly because he was allowing her to cuddle. “Will you send me away to my old room if we find out that my old nightmares are gone for good?”

“Are you kidding,” Absolem grumbled. “All of your things would have to be moved back into the other room, and Dinah will have no place to sleep when Chesh screws up.” He paused. “And you’re warm and comfortable, and-and you do like me and that is-nice to know.”

Katie giggled. “Yeah, it is nice to know someone likes you.”


End file.
